It's No Longer Skinny Love
by meilanirose
Summary: Nagisa learns that Makoto is in love with someone when Gou asks Mako out and he turns her down.


"Mako-chan! Rin will murder you if you say yes!" Nagisa warned. The two of them sat in a circle with Haruka and Rei on the carpet. It was Christmas break and they were spending the night at Haruka's place. "But he'll also kill you if you said no,"

"I know, I know," Mako sighed. This dilemma started yesterday at swim practice when Gou asked Mako if he'd like to go out with her. She was a lovely girl but truthfully, he had his eye on someone else. "But I don't want to go out with her. It'll be so awkward at practice if I turned her down," It was raining out and each of the boys had a cup of tea with them. Haru's tv was on in the background but no one was paying attention to it. All their concentration went to Makoto when he told them about Gou.

"Well she's a pretty girl. She'll have so many other guys drooling over her, she'll forget your by next week," Nagisa smiled.

"Thanks," Mako said sarcastically.

Pushing his glasses up, Rei said, "I don't see why you'd like her. She is very beautiful and very nice," After a moment of silence, Nagisa accused Mako of liking someone else.

"Mako-chan has a crush!" he said, bouncing up and down from his spot on the ground. "Please tell us Mako-chan!" Mako's cheeks flushed, making Nagisa shoot beyond excitement. Mako looked over to Haru, who caught his stare. They looked at each other for a moment before Haru turned away. "Do we know them?"

"Nagisa, I am not telling you. That's the end of that," Mako said, still blushing. Haru wouldn't look at him. He clearly already knew. As much as Mako wanted to ask, he couldn't in front of Rei and Nagisa. "I'll just tell Gou that I'm in love with someone else,"

"LOVE?" Nagisa shrieked. "Mako-chan, I thought this was just a crush. But love?" The blonde looked so shocked and excited that he was about to burst.

Mako shook his head at his own mistake. "Nagisa, please let it go," With a sad look, Nagisa agreed and the four went back to watching tv.

Three movies later, Rei was asleep on the chair. It was past 2am and Nagisa was still as energetic as ever. Haru brought an air mattress into the room for Nagisa and turned in. With the other two boys asleep, Nagisa wanted some answers. "So are you going to tell me or not? I promise not to laugh,"

"I already said I wasn't going to tell you," Mako sighed. The two of them sat cross legged on the mattress. The flickering light of the television was the only light they had. Mako saw the light in Haru's room turn off through the crack in the bottom of the door.

"If I tell you who I like, would you tell me?" Nagisa said sheepishly. "I haven't told anyone. I'm kinda scared..." Knowing that Nagisa needed desperately to talk about his feelings, Mako agreed. "I like..." the boy trailed off, "Rei-chan,"

"Really?" Makoto asked. He wasn't really surprised but he was surprised Nagisa would actually admit it.

The blonde nodded, "I really do. I have since I first asked his to going the swim club," He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Rei was still asleep. He was. A trail of drool escaped his mouth. Nagisa knew Rei would scream if he knew; it was not beautiful at all. "But I don't think he likes me like that," he sighed.

"I don't know," Makoto admitted, "but I do know that he cares about you more than anything. Maybe even more than he cares about himself," Nagisa chuckled as if to say, 'yeah right'

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Haru-chan,"

"You like Haru-chan?!"

"Shh!," Makoto hissed.

"He likes you, too" Nagisa said, with the widest grin plastered across his face. Mako gave him a curious look. "I can tell, Mako-chan. You're the only person he's really close to. You know him better than anyone else,"

Mako felt doubtful. "You really think he does?" Nagisa nodded before going to bed. Mako laid on the couch for a while. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about Haru. How cute he looked in that oversized sweater. How much time they spent together. How he was just in the other room.

After an hour and a half, he mustered up the courage to confront Haru. He got up, skillfully walking around the sleeping Nagisa and walked down the hall to Haru's bedroom. He was so nervous. Somehow, he managed to trip over his own feet and hit the ground with a loud thud. He quickly got up and raised his knuckles to knock on Haru's door. Before he touched it, it swung open.

"Makoto?" Haru said sleepily.

Mako gently grabbed Haru's face and kissed him. The kiss was electric. Haru's lips we soft against Makotos. After what seemed like ages, they pulled their lips apart. Their faces were still only inches apart and Mako could feel Haru's breath on his skin. The kiss lingered in the space between them.

"You should go back to bed," Mako said quietly, looking into Haru's blue eyes. He turned to leave when Haruka grabbed his hand and spun him around. He led Mako into his bedroom. He pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed. Mako did the same, wrapping his arm around Haru and intertwining his fingers with the dark haired boy. "It's no longer skinny love," he whispered into Haruka's ear.

"What do you mean?"

Mako smiled, "Skinny love is when two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway. I'm done with being shy. I love you Haruka. I always have,"

"Mako, I love you,"


End file.
